Zeke Crimson
'Appearance' Zeke has an average build and stands six feet tall. He has dark red hair and Amber colored eyes. He always has some sort of hat on although he prefers his baseball cap that has his name on it, and he wears it backwards. He wears a desert scarf around his neck he has no real reason for it he just likes it. For his main wardrobe he wears a gray track jacket with crimson stripes on the chest and arms, he also wears Crimson jeans, and a pair of combat boots. 'Personality' When it comes to personality zeke comes off as lazy and carefree but with the right motivation he can be shoved right out of a lazy or sad mood and right in to a energetic and sometimes showboating mood. Zeke loves a good woman and will go to most lengths to try to impress one, including bad one liners, in his attempts to wow a girl he can come off as goofy and clumsy but his heart is in the right place. Zeke also has no problem sacrificing himself to save others, and is always willing to do whatever is necessary to guard others. When it comes to combat Zeke falls into a calm and collected mood tuning out most other distractions, he's able to keep his temper in check which makes him a force to be reckoned with. However zeke is not perfect, no one is. Zeke posses a very large tolerance for his anger but if he were to ever lose control of his temper he would go on rampage attacking anything with no regard for life. The power he gains in this state is his blessing and the lack of control is his curse. This is why he stays lazy and carefree to help keep his anger subdued. 'Backstory' Zeke Graduated from beacon with top marks and among the top of his class. He often said that he wanted to become a hunter because of his overwhelming urge to protect those who could not protect themselves, and he thought it would help his chances with the ladies. although a hunter's life isn't all he thought it would be. “I'll go more into detail when more is known about the universe and the lore surrounding it, but for now this will do” 'Weapons and Abilities' http://rwbyfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Character_sheet_base?action=edit&section=4 Zeke’s ability in combat is among the top tier of Hunters and huntresses. He posses great speed and agility making the art of dodging look like child's play, however zekes combat is not all based on evasion, he is a master of close combat and deadly precise with his sword. he can also back up to mid ranged combat and remain effective using Infinity Edge’s blade out of the hilt. However when it comes to anything outside of close-range or mid-ranged combat he is completely useless, having no counter for long-range combat Zeke Relies on his speed and his ability to dodge to get close enough to make it a fair fight. Zeke Also possess a special ability that acts more like a curse. Zeke Himself Has a high tolerance for anger but if he were to ever get angry enough to the point of rage, he loses control of his body and goes on a rampage attacking anything in sight with awe inspiring speed and power. He has tried many times to learn to control his power but every time he tried, he lost control and went on rampages. Many fear him because If he were ever to tame the power his rage gives him he would be near unstoppable. Zeke’s ability in combat is among the top tier of Hunters and huntresses. He posses great speed and agility making the art of dodging look like child's play, however zekes combat is not all based on evasion, he is a master of close combat and deadly precise with his sword. he can also back up to mid ranged combat and remain effective using Infinity Edge’s blade out of the hilt. However when it comes to anything outside of close-range or mid-ranged combat he is completely useless, having no counter for long-range combat Zeke Relies on his speed and his ability to dodge to get close enough to make it a fair fight. Category:Fan Made Character